Wonderful Tonight
by Cecile Li
Summary: Domyouji and Makino's first time in public when engaged. Makino doesn't know how much Domyouji loves her. Songfic Oneshot


Author Note: A songfic featuring Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. I had to change a word and take out a few lines because it didn't match. All feedback appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

** Wonderful Tonight**

**By: Cecile Li**

**

* * *

**  
Lying on the huge layered bed, Domyouji watched as Makino moved around their bedroom, fussing over her clothes and makeup. This was the first time she would appear in public as Domyouji's fiancée and Domyouji knew that it was important to her to look perfect. She insisted on buying her own gown and jewelry, still that same stubborn girl she was years ago.

_**/It's late in the evening/**_

_**/She's wondering what clothes to wear/**_

Sitting at the makeup table, Makino slowly put on her makeup, careful not to make any mistakes. Brushing the hair she had specially curled at the ends for the occasion, she sighed. She felt her fiancé take the brush from her and brush her hair for her. Makino smiled into the mirror at him, the smile saying a thousand words.

_**/She puts on her make up/**_

_**/And brushes her long brown hair/**_

"Do I look alright?" She asks him, smoothing her hair in the rosy pink illuminated mirror.

"Yes." He says, enveloping her in his arms, kissing her powder clad cheek. "You look wonderful."

_**/And then she asks me/**_

_**/Do I look alright/**_

_**/And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight/**_

Sitting in the limousine, pulling up at the hotel, Makino held her tiny expensive purse tightly.

Domyouji noticed the simple gesture. "Are you okay?"

Makino smiled at him, taking his arm. "Yes."

As they were announced, Makino felt the many stares. For once, no one was looking at Domyouji, instead the beautiful lady at his arm.

_**/We go to a party/**_

_**/And everyone turns to see/**_

_**/This beautiful lady/**_

_**/That's walking around with me/**_

Domyouji felt himself hold Makino's arm closer.

Makino turned to him. "Do you feel alright?"

It was amazing how much this woman made him smile. "Yes," He said, resisting the urge to kiss her, "I feel wonderful tonight."

_**/And then she asks me/**_

_**/Do you feel alright/**_

_**/And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight/**_

Watching her talk with the other fine ladies politely, Domyouji felt a strange emotion take over his heart. It made him happy that Makino would do this for him; talk to stuck-up strangers that would usually make her hurl and ignore the condescending glares of others.

If only she knew how much he loved her.

_**/I feel wonderful/**_

_**/Because I see the love light in your eyes/**_

_**/And the wonder of it all/**_

_**/Is that you just don't realize/**_

_**/How much I love you/**_

As the clock struck twelve, all Makino's new found friends waved their manicured fingers at her, no longer smiling that smug, superior, way. Domyouji helped her into the limousine, both feeling thoroughly worn out. Makino leaned her head on Domyouji's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Makino asked, her eyes halfway closed.

"Yeah. Exhausted." He said, holding her slim figure in his arms. He let himself go to sleep, not noticing her eyes watching him the whole time.

"Poor Domyouji." Makino felt herself say to no one. As the driver stopped, she helped him out of the car and into the huge mansion.

_**/It's time to go home now/**_

_**/And I've got an aching head/**_

_**/She helps me to bed/**_

As Makino collapsed into bed, not even bothering to take off the beautiful rumpled gown, she sighed, more tired than she had ever been in her whole life. She heard Domyouji reach to turn off the light. Domyouji was saying something. Makino fought off the elusive waves of sleep to listen.

"Makino." He said, watching her face turn from light to dark.

"Yeah?" She replied sleepily, blinking drowsily at him.

Damn, that woman made him smile again. He touched her cheek gently as she almost fell asleep again. "You were wonderful tonight."

And then she smiled; the only words she wanted to hear.

_**/And then I tell her/**_

_**/As I turn out the light/**_

_**/I say, my darling/**_

_**/You were wonderful tonight/**_

_**/Oh my darling/**_

_**/You were wonderful tonight/**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
